Interlude
by Greylyn
Summary: This is a Missing Scene story that takes place after arriving at Fort William Henry. Anyone who has seen the movie should recognize the scene I set up. This is my way of answering how the feelings Alice and Uncas had for each other began.


**Interlude**

_When I leave and take the wing,  
And find the land that fate will bring,  
The brightest star in the evening sky,  
Is your love waiting far for me.  
--The Soft Goodbye--_

She should have fallen into an exhausted and dreamless sleep, but Alice Munro found she couldn't stop her thoughts from dredging up all the horrors she had witnessed over the last three days. She was keenly aware of her older sister, Cora, moving quietly around their father's quarters, trying not to disturb her.

Cora. While shocked and appalled at the death that had surrounded them since the attack on the George Road, her sister had somehow held her fear at bay. How Alice longed for the strength and courage, her sister seemed to exude. She was ashamed that she couldn't find it within herself. 

A sharp rap on the door drew Alice's mind in that direction. Though facing the wall, she immediately recognized Duncan's voice as he entered.

"Cora?" 

Placing her fingers to her lips, Cora motioned for Heyward to be quiet then whispered, "Shh!"

Lowering his voice, he continued, "I wanted to talk to you."

Realizing she should leave, Alice turned and sat up on the bed. Cora touched her sister gently on the shoulder as if to stop her, but Alice rose slowly and made her way toward the door. "Talk to Duncan, Cora. I must manage. I cannot be an invalid school girl."

" Alice," said Cora, concern filling her eyes.

Moving past Duncan, Alice continued, "I'll see if Mr. Phelps needs anything." Once outside the room, she paused long enough to hear Duncan say, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Gathering her strength, she moved down the hall toward the surgery, knowing that's where she'd find her father's assistant. She wasn't sure what help she could offer the man, but she convinced herself she needed to try. She was tired of feeling so helpless. 

Alice had only gone a few steps, when a wave of dizziness swept over her, stopping her dead in her tracks. Breathing deeply, she struggled to fight off the accompanying nausea. The thought of losing what little food she had managed to eat made her feel worse. Leaning heavily against the wall, she closed her eyes and waited for the feeling to pass.

She wasn't sure how long she had lingered there, when the touch of a strong, calloused hand on her shoulder jarred her back to reality. As her eyes fluttered opened, Alice realized that the Indian Scout, Uncas was standing before her. Her small frame stiffened slightly, unsure of what he wanted. It didn't take her but a second to dismiss the stupid thought. Uncas, his father and brother had been nothing but kind in their efforts to guide them to the fort. 

"Miss Munro, are you alright?"

Alice lifted her face toward the young native. His dark, piercing eyes captured hers and held them in a concerned embrace. Her heart began to race just being so near the object of her girlish fantasies. Though terrified after the attack, she realized as time passed, that her thoughts and her eyes were drawn more and more in the direction of the handsome Mohican brave. Something had passed between them after their brief encounter on the George Road. She had felt it--even with her very limited experience with men. She had said nothing to Cora, unsure at first if how she felt was wrong. Instead, she tucked them away, nurturing her secret inside her heart--giving it room to grow and blossom. After that, her eyes had never strayed far from Uncas. His tall, muscular frame, moved with a subtle, cat-like grace that pleased her. She began to wonder how it would feel to be held in those arms, loving and kissing him.

Alice felt her face grow hot as each new thought surfaced. She was sure he knew what she was feeling and felt ashamed at her boldness. Finally, she found her voice and said, "I--I was going to help Mr. Phelps, but felt light-headed and I stopped…" Her small, quivering voice trailed off, never finishing her thought.

"You should be resting miss. You must be tired," he replied, his voice warm and low.

Alice smiled slightly, "I was sir, but my sister needed to use our room, so..." She never finished her sentence as another wave of dizziness swept over her and she began to slide slowly down the wall.

Moving swiftly, Uncas caught Alice in his strong, brown arms before she fell. He carefully lifted the semi-conscious young woman and carried her outside into the night air, hoping it would help awaken her.

From the moment of their first touch on the George Road, Uncas had totally lost his heart to Miss Alice Munro. Their eyes had only locked for mere seconds, yet to the young Mohican, it seemed forever. He was certain that even though his love was unspoken, she felt as he did. He had observed her as they journeyed north toward Fort William Henry and knew she had been watching him as he had watched her.

The night they spent in the burial grounds was one that even now he replayed in his mind. In an effort to see the approaching danger, Alice had crawled next to him and he had been force to grab her to keep her quiet. At first, she had trembled violently and he wasn't sure if it was from fear or cold. She soon relaxed and he held her next to him, waiting for the Ottawa to move away. He remembered the feel of her body against his, the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin—it was intoxicating. After it was apparent they were safe, she had fallen into an exhausted sleep beside him. He spent the rest of the night taking pleasure in the simple sound of her gentle breathing. A part of him knew that even if his feelings were returned by this golden haired angel, their love could never be realized. An aristocratic, white woman and an Indian...it would never be allowed. Yet a part of him continued to hope and to dream...

Once outside, the Mohican found a quiet spot away from the noise and put the young woman down. Making sure she was comfortable, he went in search of some cool water for her to drink. When he returned, Alice was sitting quietly staring about her in confusion. Sitting down, he offered her a drink from the canteen.

"What happened to me?" she whispered after taking a sip.

"Passed out miss. Maybe I should take you to the doctor?" Uncas couldn't take his eyes from her face. She looked so young and vulnerable making his heart, ache for her.

Alice took another sip of water before saying, "No. No, I'm fine. I'm just very tired." A few tears slipped quietly down her cheeks. She turned toward him, "Please don't worry, sir. I think I just need to rest."

Reaching out, he gently brushed the tears from her face. "Let me find you a quiet place miss. Someplace more comfortable than this."

Alice smiled half-heartedly. "Maybe if you will lend me your strong arm sir, I will return to my father's quarters. I'm certain that my sister must be through with it."

Getting to his feet, Uncas said, "If that's your wish, Miss Munro, but I think I should carry you instead." He gathered her into his arms before she could argue the point.

Though surprised, Alice didn't protest. She felt safe, warm, and protected in his embrace. Relaxing, she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Carrying her back inside, Uncas made his way toward Col. Munro's quarters. Alice's breathing slowed, becoming soft and measured--tickling the hairs on his neck. Realizing she had drifted into a light sleep, he didn't try to stop the shiver that coursed through his body. Taking a deep breath, he tried to focus on the task-at-hand, but having the woman he cared for so near made him ache with desire.

When they reached Munro's room, a guard positioned outside opened the door for him. He informed the man that the Colonel's daughter was ill and in need of the doctor. As the man left, Uncas entered the room immediately spying the bed. He laid the sleeping Alice upon it and covered her with a blanket. As he started to turn away, a soft hand took hold of his. Looking down, he realized that she was awake again.

Kneeling beside the bed, he continued to hold her hand, "Doctor's coming miss so he can make sure you're well. Should be here soon."

"Thank you sir. Once again, you have come to my aid and I appreciate it greatly." Sitting up slowly, Alice leaned forward, and with a boldness she didn't know she possessed, kissed him softly.

Though surprised, Uncas responded by pulling her into his arms, pressing her body against his. Her lips became soft and warm, igniting a fire in his loins. Trailing his fingers caressingly across her face, he tangled them briefly in her long hair. His growing need for her was like nothing he had ever experienced. It was startling in its intensity and as much as he wanted her, he knew it would be best if he left before they were discovered. How would they ever explain their feeling for each other? With all the self-control he could muster, he drew away from her and got to his feet.

Alice gazed up at him, her cheeks still rosy from the heat of their shared passion. Touching her swollen lips, she could still feel his against them. She shoved her disappointment aside as Uncas pulled away; knowing why it had to be this way. Nodding, she let him know she understood.

Turning to leave, Uncas took one last look at her. Alice was again lying on the bed, her breathing slowly returning to some semblance of normal. Her cheeks still bore the marks of color that had tinted them only moments before. Smiling slowly, he turned and walked through the door. He passed the doctor in the hall, pausing long enough to watch him enter Alice's room.

Taking a deep breath, Uncas stared at the ceiling as if hoping it held the answer to all his problems. Sighing quietly, he continued down the hallway in search of his brother, Hawkeye. Perhaps he could explain if his feelings for Alice were something wonderful or if he was just being a damned fool.


End file.
